All American Girl
by sweetdreamw
Summary: Brooke lebt ein gewöhnliches Leben. Nur mit dem Vorteil reich zu sein. Ein Fluch aber auch Segen. Ihre Freunde halten zu ihr doch ihr Leben scheint anteilslos an ihr vorbei zu laufen. Doch dann kommt ein neuer Mann in ihr Leben ...


Chapter 1

_Here's the day you hoped would never come  
Don't feed me violins  
Just run with me through rows of speeding cars  
The paper cuts, the cheating lovers  
The coffee's never strong enough  
I know you think it's more than just bad luck_

Das letzte Pizzastück geschnappt und fast herunter geschlungen, eilte Brooke nun aus der Küche um sich für die heutige Party fertig zu machen. DAS Event schlechthin, worauf jeder über 16 schon längst gewartet hatte. Eine Kino-Nacht mit den schlechtesten aber dennoch lustigsten Horrorfilmen aller Zeiten. Copyright dieser Idee keine andere als die fabelhafte Brooke Penelope Davis. Natürlich mit Unterstützung, vor allem finanzieller Seite, ihrer Mutter die sie ungern namentlich erwähnte, da sie schon selbst alleine, gerne die Werbetrommel schüttelte. Die Idee entstand nach einer durchzechten Nacht mit ein wenig zu viel Alkohol Einfluss und einen lallenden Nathan Scott, der sich beschwerte über den wohl schlechtesten Horrorfilm in seinen Augen, der einer von Brooke Faves war, so am Rande erwähnt. Dass konnte sie natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und entschied, nachdem sie äußerst engagiert mit ihm diskutiert hatte, eine Kinonacht zu veranstalten, zu der jeder einen Horrorfilm mitbringen konnte, und die Menge dann selbst entscheiden konnte, ob er so schlecht war, um in sich anzusehen oder ganz okay war. Dann wurde er zur Seite gelegt. Nathan war von dieser Idee natürlich sofort begeistert. Wieder eine Möglichkeit für ihn sich volllaufen zu lassen, und den Bad-Ass raus zuhängen. Ehe Brooke die Idee fertig ausfantasieren konnte, schnarchte Nathan bereits auf der Couch und so holte sie damals ihr Handy, rief ihre beste Freundin Haley an, die mit einer Grippe zu Hause lag, und nicht mit abfeiern konnte, um ihr von ihrer tollen Idee zu erzählen.

_**Flashback**_

„Hey Hales. Süße, ich hab die Idee des Jahres" schrie Brooke fast hysterisch ins Telefon. Brooke lebte für Partys und Alkohol, zwar in angemessen Maßen, aber sie wusste manchmal sehr gut, wie viel sie trinken musste, um die alltäglichen Probleme unter den Tisch zu spülen. Und diese Probleme waren hartnäckiger als alles andere. Mit ein wenig Alkohol, konnte man sie vergessen … für ein oder zwei Stunden, doch dann schlichen sie sich wieder langsam ins Bewusstsein und richteten noch mehr Schaden an. Das kannte Brooke nur allzu gut.

„Hi Brooke. Schieß los!" Haleys Stimme klang verschlafen und verschnupft. Toll, jetzt hatte Brooke Haley geweckt und das war keine nette Geste. Doch das gehörte eben zu einer richtigen BFF-Freundschaft dazu. Um 2 Uhr morgens, tief schlafend, halb benommen von den Grippetabletten und Schmerztabletten, unsanft aus dem Schlaf geweckt zu werden um eine Idee seiner angeheiterten BFF zu hören. Haley hatte sich mit Brooke angefreundet und das war nun der Preis den sie zu zahlen hatte. Doch das tat sie gerne, denn Brooke war eine klasse BFF, immer für einen da und eine echte Stimmungskanone, egal wie viel Fieber man hatte, oder wie sehr auf das Herz gebrochen war. Sie konnte jeden immer wieder aufheitern.

„Also. Nathan, der besoffene Jerk hier neben mir, der übrigens einfach so eingeschlafen ist, obwohl ich mit ihm geredet habe …" keifte Brooke genervt „Never Mind … auf jedenfalls. Nathan hat meinen All-Time-Favourite Horrorfilm total schlecht gemacht und da hat er mich auf die beste Idee des Jahres gebracht. Und zwar …" stoppte nun Brooke und hörte ein gespanntes

„Und …?" von der anderen Leitung. Haha … wie sehr es Brooke liebte Leute, vor allem ihre Freunde auf die Folter zu spannen.

„Ähm, da dachte ich mir, wir fragen Lukes Mum, Karen, ob sie uns für eine Nacht das Tric zur Verfügung stellt, natürlich nach genügend „Honig ums Maul schmieren" von meiner Mutter, und veranstalten eine Kinonacht, mit den schlechtesten Horrorfilmen aller Zeiten. Jeder der kommt, kann einen Horrorfilm mitbringen, denn er für schrecklich hält und wir alle stimmen dann mit Handzeichen ab, ob er wirklich so schrecklich ist, dass wir ihn uns ansehen. Na … wie gut bin ich" lachte Brooke aufgeregt ins Telefon. Kurzes Schweigen machte sich bei Haley breit.

„Bist du eingeschlafen?" protestierte Brooke.

„Nein, nein. Ich bin am überlegen." rechtfertigte sich Haley „An sich keine schlechte Idee." Gab sie zu „Und du bist wegen Nathan darauf gekommen. Ist der Kerl doch noch für was nützlich" lachte Hales und Sekunden später stimmte Brooke ein.

„Hab ich auch nicht damit gerechnet! Also bist du damit und hilfst mir, Sweetheart?" fragte Brooke nun gespannt und fast schon flehend.

„Hmm … naja … ja klar. Ich will dir die ganze Arbeit natürlich nicht alleine aufhalsen, außerdem der Ruhm … und die Promotion" lachte Haley.

„Das wird so klasse werden. Ich frage Veronica, ob sie uns Flyer machen kann. Du weißt wie klasse sie zeichnet. So ein paar verschiedene Sketches wären sicher der Hingucker!"

„Ja mach das. Aber weißt du was?" fragte Haley nun gespielt um Brookes Neugier zu wecken. Ahh, verdammt, sie kannte Brooke einfach zu gut.

„Was?" fragte Brooke gespannt und mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich geh jetzt schlafen. Ich bin total High von den Tabletten." Und auf diesen Kommentar hörte sie ein enttäuschtes ausprusten.

„Du bist so ein Bad-Girl. Und die Tabletten musst du mir borgen" lachte sie und legte auf. Sie starrte noch kurz auf das Telefon und klappte es dann zu. Nathan lag noch immer schnarchend neben ihr auf der Couch. Sollte sie ihn wecken. Am besten kaltes Wasser über ihn schütten. Haha, dass wäre ein Spaß, doch er sah so niedlich aus, wie er schlief. Nein, sie ließ ihn lieber schlafen. Vorsichtig erhob sie sich von der Couch, schnappte nach der Decke, die am anderen Ende lag und breitete sie vorsichtig über Nathan aus.

„Sweet Dreams. Und danke für die tolle Idee" lächelte sie und machte sich nun ebenfalls bereit fürs Bett, was bei ihr einige Minuten länger dauern konnte. In dieser Nacht schlief sie kaum, denn sie malte sich bereits aus, wie sie das Tric dekorieren würde. Welches Kleid sie designen würde. Welche Filme eventuell zur Auswahl stehen könnten. Und noch so vieles mehr. Und das Schnarchen von Nathan, das langsam in ihr Zimmer kroch, war auch nicht gerade ein Schlaflied.

Nun zwei Treppen auf einmal nehmend, eilte Brooke in ihr Zimmer. Jede Minute war nun kostbar und durfte nicht durch unnötiges Treppensteigen verschwendet werden. Gott, jeder wusste, wie lange Brooke Penelope Davis in ihrem Zimmer verharren konnte, vertieft in ihren Kleiderschrank. Stunden verliefen wie in einer Sanduhr. Brooke war keine Modetusse, aber sie legte sehr viel wert auf ihr Aussehen. Einfach, weil sie es liebte, sich für verschiedene Anlässe herauszuputzen. Anders auszusehen als an einem normalen Schultag. Und bei einer Designerin von Dessous und Abendmode als Mutter, war das wohl genetisch veranlagt. Ebenfalls, dass sie ihre Kleider am liebsten selbst designte und dann nähte, ohne das ihre Mutter davon wusste. Wahrscheinlich interessierte es sie wenig. Sie dachte, die Kleider die Brooke einfach so herzauberte und immer wieder veränderte, seien kleine Geschenke die sich Brooke selbst machte. Mit ihrer besten Freundin der American Express Card. Brooke wollte ihre Mutter auch nicht davon abbringen, diesen Gedanken zu verfolgen, so hatte sie wenigstens Ruhe und musste keine Kritik über sich ergehen lassen. Würde Victoria wissen, dass es Brookes eigene Kollektion war, dann würde sie jeden kleinen Stich kritisieren, der nicht perfekt saß oder den Stoff, der zu sehr glänzte oder zu matt war. So war es für jeden einfacher.

Endlich in ihren Zimmer angekommen, ging sie zu ihrem begehbaren Kleiderschrank, öffnete ihn und entdeckte sofort das neue Kleid auf der linken Schranktür hängen. Rosario hatte also doch noch Zeit gehabt, es zu bügeln. Was für ein spanischer Engel! Rosario war seit etwa 20 Jahren die Haushälterin im Haushalt der Davis. Sie hatte die beiden Scheidungen ihrer Mutter genauso durchgemacht, wie Brookes Geburt und die Anweisungen und Befehle von Victoria. Eines Tages hatte Rosario Brooke erzählt, dass sie nur mehr hier arbeite, weil Brooke ihr ans Herz gewachsen war und sie wie eine Tochter für sie war. Brooke konnte das Gleiche behaupten, denn in den ganzen Jahren ihrer Kindheit, war es Rosario, die für Brooke da war. Sie pflegte, wenn sie krank war. Sie von der Schule abholte oder auf Aufführungen, zu Theaterstücken und sonstigen ging. Ihre Mutter hatte dafür keine Zeit. Sie war zu sehr beschäftigt durch die Welt zu reisen, ihre zwanzigsten Flitterwochen reisen zu tätigen und sich neue Macker anzulachen, die das Davis-Vermögen erweitern sollten. Ihren richtigen Vater kannte Brooke nicht, denn ihre Mutter ließ sich zwei Monate nach ihrer Geburt von ihm scheiden, da er Bankrott zu gehen schien. Sie ließ ihn einfach sitzen und schmiss ihn aus dem Haus ihrer Eltern. Victoria, Tochter eines Neu-Reichen Bankers und einer Anstandsdame als Mutter, hatte es als kleines Mädchen ebenfalls nicht immer leicht. Sie wurde zu einer netten, feinen Dame heran erzogen, darum verstand auch Brooke nicht so ganz, warum ihre Mutter ihr das Gleiche antat. Aber mit dieser Tatsache hatte sie sich nun langsam schon abgefunden. Brookes Mutter wurde das Geld bereits in die Wiege gelegt, genauso wie ihrer Schwester Ellen Harvelle, die jedoch nicht das Familienvermögen wählte, sondern ihre eigene kleine Bar, das Roadhouse eröffnete, und sich total von ihrer Familie abwendete. Sie lebte nun in einem kleinen Kaff, so wie ihre Mutter es bezeichnete, abgeschiedenen und verwitwet mit Brookes Cousine Jo, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Aber eines wusste sie, irgendwann würde sie ihre Tante und ihre Cousine besuchen fahren. Ob mit oder ohne ihre Mutter.

Das Kleid nun vom Kleiderbügel nehmend und auf das Bett legend, verschwand Brooke glücklich pfeiffend in ihrem eigenen Badezimmer. Es war für sie selbstverständlich, Stundenlang vor dem Spiegel zu verbringen, vor allem weil sie in ihrem Zimmer und vor allem in ihrem Badezimmer vor ihrer Mutter flüchten konnte. Brookes Zimmer betrat Victoria selten. Die Wäsche wurde von Rosario erledigt, ebenfalls wie das sauber machen. So hatte Victoria also keinen Grund, dass Zimmer zu betreten.

Brooke sah sich kurz in den Badezimmerspiegel, der in einem riesigen Medikamentenschrank eingebaut war. Doch bei ihr diente er nicht für das Aufbewahren von Medikamenten sondern für das Aufbewahren einiger Schminkutensilien und gelegentlich ein paar Aspirin, falls der Alkoholkonsum zu stark war. Doch das, war ihr „Dirty Little Secret". Brooke strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war. Diese Augenringe machten sie fertig. Obwohl sie einige Stunden Schlaf bekommen hatte, sahen sie furchtbar aus. Naja, verständlich. Ihre Mutter hatte wieder die ganze Nacht Streit am Telefon mit Georgie, ihrem neuen Lebensgefährten, der gerade durch Amerika zog um seine Partei zu vertreten. Und einige andere Dinge wohl nebenbei trieb, von denen ihre Mutter nichts ahnte. Aber das war nicht Brookes Problem. Zu oft, hatte sie ihrer Mutter gesagt, dass sie Georgie nicht leiden konnte. Er ein aufgeblasener Idiot ist, aber Victoria hatte kein Ohr für Brooke. Zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, Georgie bei seinen Wahlkämpfen zu helfen um noch mehr das Davis-Vermögen aufzustocken. Obwohl das Davis-Anwesen mehr Zimmer hatte, als das größte Hotel in der kleinen Stadt Tree Hill, kam sich Brooke verloren und einsam vor. Das Haus stand die Hälfte des Jahres vollkommen leer, denn außer ihrer Mutter, Rosario und zehn anderen Angestellten, wohnte hier sonst niemand. Außer Georgie von Zeit zu Zeit. Aber das war, zum Glück, selten der Fall. Brooke flüchtete gerne von zu Hause und übernachtete in der kleinen Wohnung von Haley James und Dan Humphrey, die vor ein paar Monaten zusammenzogen, da Dans Eltern sich scheiden ließen und Haleys Eltern wegzogen und das Haus verkauften. Für beide stand sofort fest, dass sie nicht wegziehen würden, sondern hier bleiben würden. Und so nahmen sie sich eine gemeinsame Wohnung. Vorteilhaft für Brooke. So konnte sie so oft wie sie wollte hier übernachten. Sie war ein willkommener Gast. Außerdem hatte sie noch ihren besten Kumpel Nathan Scott, dessen Vater der Autokoloss Dan Scott war, welcher drei Autofilialen im gesamten Umkreis besaß und gleich ein paar Straßen weiter entfernt vom Davis-Anwesen wohnte. Für Brooke hatte er immer Platz in seinem Haus oder auch Zimmer. Vereinzelt auch in seinem Bett, aber das war eine Sache, die für beide okay war. „FWB" wie sie sich selbst immer bezeichneten. „Friends with Benefits – Freunde mit Bonusleistungen". Es war für beide okay. Sie waren seit Jahren, eigentlich schon seit sie kleine Kinder waren, zusammen aufgewachsen. Hatten die schwierigen Phasen des anderen durchgestanden und sich gegenseitig entwickeln sehen. Und langsam stieg das Interesse an den jeweils anderen. Aber eine Beziehung konnten sich beide nicht vorstellen. Sie waren aufgewachsen wie Geschwister, aber gegen das Verlangen waren sie machtlos. Das geschah jedoch nur von Zeit zu Zeit. Oft wenn Brooke sich einsam fühlte oder Nathan angeheitert war. Beide kamen wie gesagt damit klar. Aber nur solange, bis Brooke eine Beziehung führen würde, dann würde sie dieses Sonderabkommen sofort beenden. In einer Beziehung war sie treu. Aber leider fand sie selten jemanden, denn sie vollkommen vertrauen konnte und dem sie sich ohne Schutz ausliefern konnte. Zu sehr wurde sie von ihrem letzten Freund Lucas Scott verletzt. Er hatte sie mit ihrer ehemals besten Freundin Peyton Sawyer betrogen und das brach ihr Herz. Mit Luke hatte sie sich erst sehr spät wieder vertragen. Er war ihre erste große Liebe und sie konnte diesen Verlust erst durch diese Bonusleistungen mit Nate wirklich verkraften. Luke war ein wichtiger Halt in ihrem Leben gewesen und so verzieh sie ihm und nun sind sie wieder gute Freunde. Doch Peyton hatte sie seit diesem Vertrauensbruch total aus ihrem Leben ausgeschlossen. Ohne jemals darüber nachzudenken, auch ihr zu verzeihen. Sie brauchte P. Sawyer nicht. Sie hatte Brookes Freundschaft nicht verdient. Haley half ihr durch diese schwere Zeit, genauso wie Dan, der immer an ihrer Seite war und sie tröstete. Dan war Brookes bester Freund, egal was passierte und dieser Freundschaft würde sie durch nichts zerstören!

Den Spiegelschrank öffnend, suchte sie nun nach ihrem Puder und Make-Up. Diese Augenringe mussten unbedingt verschwinden. Heute war ein wichtiger Tag. Ein wichtiges Ereignis und als „Veranstalterin" dieses Ereignisses musste sie auch gut aussehen. Also mussten diese dummen Augenringe augenblicklich verschwinden! Also her mit dem Wundermittel. Es lebe das Make-up! Bester Freund einer jeden Frau, neben ihren Schuhen und ihrer Kreditkarte. Brooke musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln und schloss wieder, nachdem sie ihre Wunderstiftchen und „Malutensilien" aus dem Spiegelschrank genommen hatte, das kleine Türchen und sah sich nun gewissenhaft an. Jedes kleine Fältchen oder auch jede noch so unreine Stelle, würde heute Nacht nicht aufglänzen, obwohl sie sich darüber eigentlich keine Sorgen machen brauchte. Ihre Haut war makellos schön gewesen. Rosario scherzte damit, dass Brooke als Kind etwas Babycreme gegessen hatte, als ihre Mutter auf sie aufpasste und dies nun der Grund dafür sei, dass sie so eine makellose und wunderschöne Haut hatte. Das zeigte wieder, wie sehr Victoria auf Brooke achtete. Aber naja, dass war Brooke schon lange bekannt und sie kümmerte sich kaum mehr darum. Sie sah dem Tag entgegen, an dem sie ihren leiblichen Vater besuchen würde, oder zumindest ihre Tante und Cousine. Darauf freute sie sich. Sie wusste, sie würde es kurz vor dem College machen. Vielleicht ein kleiner Roadtrip durch die verborgenen Straßen und Highways des Landes, bevor sie aufs College ging. Am besten mit Haley. Die beiden würden so viel Spaß gemeinsam haben. Die Männerwelt unsicher machen und den Highway ebenfalls. Schilder müssten aufgestellt werden. „Crazy Cheerleaders cross the roads" musste Brooke nun loslachen. Diesen Witz würde sie heute unbedingt Haley erzählen müssen. Ihre BFF hatte ebenfalls diesen derben Humor wie sie, ein weiterer Grund, warum sie sich so gut verstanden und warum sie letztendlich BFF's wurden.

Langsam fuhr Brooke nun mit dem roten Lippenstift die Konturen ihrer Lippen nach und danach trug sie durchsichtiges Lipgloss auf, damit der Lippenstift länger hielt. Den Arm fest abgestützt, zeichnete sie nun einen perfekten Lidstrich bei beiden Augen nach. Neben Designerin konnte Brooke ebenfalls Visagistin werden, aber sie wusste was sie später in ihrem Leben machen wollte und vor allem erreichen wollte. Das Make-up nun perfekt aufgetragen, sah sie sich zufrieden in den Spiegel.

_**Flashback**_

Sie erinnerte sie sich an das erste Mal, dass sie mit Nate hatte. Es war nach einer durchgemachten Partynacht und beide waren etwas mitgenommen. Mitgenommen von zu viel Alkohol. Brooke stützte sich auf Nates Schulter ab und er, ebenfalls torkelnd, hatte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt. So schwankten sie nun zu Nathans Haus, da Brookes Mutter zuhause war und sie nicht unnötiges Aufsehen erregen wollte. Die Scotts waren jedoch auf einem Kongress irgendwelches Automobilherstellers oder sonstigem, was Nathan weniger interessierte, also hatte er die Idee bei ihm zu Hause noch ein wenig weiter zu feiern. Und Brooke, DIE Party-Queen schlecht hin, war natürlich von dieser Idee begeistert. Als sie nun wankend in Nathans Haus kamen, ließ er sich mit Brooke auf die Couch fallen und beide brachen in lautes Gelächter los. Dann merkte Brooke, dass Nathan über ihr lag und sie plötzlich ernst und starr ansah. Alles verstummte und sie nahm nur noch Nates Augen war, die funkelten. Die Luft fühlte sich elektrisch aufgeladen an und beide merkten die Spannung zwischen ihnen. Langsam lehnte sich nun Nate näher über Brooke und berührte nun ihre Nasenspitze mit seiner, bevor er seine Lippen gegen ihre presste. Zuerst schien der Kuss endlos zu dauern und wie in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Brookes Bauch fühlte sich wie mit tausend Schmetterlinge gefüllt, die nun alle wild herumflatterten. Und dann passierte alles so schnell. Ehe sie sich versah lag sie nackt neben Nathan, der den Arm beschützend um sie legte und leise zu schnarchen begann. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte und es war wunderschön gewesen. Der Schmerz, den Lucas ihr zugefügt hatte, war wie weggefegt und Nathan hatte Verständnis für sie. Er wollte sie zu keiner Beziehung drängen und war immer für sie da. Auch ohne Hintergedanken. Wenn sie einsam waren oder Zuneigung suchten, dann fanden sie diese beieinander, und damit war jeder zufrieden. Wie oft sie noch miteinander geschlafen hatten, wusste Brooke nicht. Sie hatte nicht mitgezählt. Aber es war öfters, als sie sich es anfangs erträumen ließ. Nathan war ihr fester Anker in ihrem Leben, in Sachen Zärtlichkeit und Verlangen. Auf ihn konnte sie sich immer verlassen, und das gab ihr eine kleine Sicherheit. An diesem Abend lag sie in Nates Armen und fühlte einfach nur die Geborgenheit die er ausstrahlte. Es war einfach wunderbar ihn so nahe bei sich zu spüren. Nathan Scott, der Engel, der sie vom Abgrund beschützte. Wenigstens ein Scott, auf den sie sich immer verlassen konnte.

Als Brooke sich fertig geschminkt hatte, machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer und sah das Kleid noch immer so liegen, wie sie es auf das Bett gelegt hatte. Was hatte sie auch anderes erwartet? Vorsichtig hob sie es hoch, damit sie es nicht noch in der letzten Sekunde verknittern würde. Es war schöner als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Der Stoff war seidig, aber glänzte nicht zu stark. Er war besonders, anders als der Stoff der meisten Kleider die Brooke in ihrem Schrank hängen hatte. Diesen Stoff hatte sie in einer Kiste gefunden, unten im Keller. Sie wusste noch aus Erinnerungsfetzen ihrer Kindheit, dass dieser Stoff ein Geschenk ihres Vaters war zu ihren 8. Geburtstag. Er bat darin Victoria, ein schönes Kleid für Brooke zu nähen und sie ihn besuchen zu lassen. Doch Victoria schloss den Stoff einfach in einer Kiste weg. Rosario hatte den Schlüssel aufbewahrt und ihn Brooke vor zwei Wochen gegeben, da sie die Skizze des Kleides sah und befand, dass genau dieser Stoff dafür perfekt wäre. Das Kleid war von der Länge her kurz und ein wenig gerauft. Es war cremefarben und Brooke kombinierte es mit ihren geliebten Cowboy-Stiefeln. Es hörte sich zwar schrecklich an, doch an ihr sah es einfach wunderschön aus. Das Kleid verlängerte ihre Beine und die Cowboy-Stiefel verliehen dem Outfit Charakter. Die Haare hatte sie ein wenig durch gewuschelt und sonst so belassen. Es sah lässig, aber dennoch attraktiv aus. So wie Brooke immer aussah. Sie hatte eben Klasse und ihren eigenen Stil. War aber keinesfalls abgehoben deswegen.

Nun kramte sie nach einer passenden kleinen Handtasche, in die die notwendigsten Utensilien einer Frau passen mussten. Geldbörse, Autoschlüssel, Handy und noch ein wenig Schminkzeug. Brooke hatte eine Ansammlung von Handtaschen, aber nicht mal annähernd so viele wie Schuhe. Ja, Brooke liebte es Schuhe zu kaufen, aber dass ist eben das Risiko eine Frau zu sein. Jede Frau besaß mehr als 7 Paar Schuhe. Von Turnschuhen angefangen über Sandalen hin bis zu High Heels und Stiefeln. Das war einfach die Natur jeder Frau und vor allem jeder weiblichen Davis Nachkommin. Die Sachen nun sicher in der Tasche verstaut, sah sie auf die Uhr und bemerkte mit Entsetzen, dass sie eigentlich schon vor einer halben Stunde abfahren sollte, damit sie noch rechtzeitig vor allen anderen da war. Naja, kein Drama, aber nun würde sie wohl nach den anderen eintreffen.

Die Autoschlüssel nun in der Hand, verließ sie das Anwesen und stieg in ihr kleines Cabrio. Sie liebte ihr Auto. Ein Geschenk ihrer Freunde zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag, kurz nachdem sie den Führerschein bekommen hatte. Jeder legte zusammen, plünderte sein Sparbuch und zusammen kauften sie dann dieses Cabrio. Es bedeutete Brooke viel, da sie sich selbst zwanzig von diesen Cabrios hätte leisten können, aber ihre Freunde mit Bedacht und Hintergedanken ihr dieses Modell ausgesucht hatten. Es stand zu ihrem Geburtstag plötzlich vor ihrer Haustür, mit einer roten Schleife verziert. Brooke hatte keine Ahnung von dem bevorstehenden Geburtstagsgeschenk. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und kramte in alten Magazinen herum. Dann läutete es plötzlich an der Tür. Rosario hatte sie freigegeben, da sie das Haus somit für sich alleine hatte. Ihre Mutter war mit Georgie auf den Bahamas und entschuldigte sich mit einer kleinen Geburtstags-SMS, dass sie etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen hätte und somit leider nicht kommen konnte. Diese Nachricht schmerzte Brooke nicht zu sehr, da Victoria nur bei etwa 8 Geburtstagen da war und bei den anderen verhindert war oder sie einfach vergessen hatte. So war eben ihre Mutter. Sie hatte einfach zu viel mit ihrer Modelinie und ihrem Bankkonto zu tun. Ihre Entschuldigung war, dass es auch für Brooke nur von Vorteil ist, da sie eines Tages alles übernehmen würde. Doch ob sie wirklich in Victorias Fußstapfen treten wollte, wurde sie von ihrer Mutter nie gefragt. Dieses Thema war tabu und auch belanglos, solange Brooke ihr freundliches Gesicht aufsetzte und Victorias wohlerzogene Tochter spielte.

Die Tür nun hinter sich zuschlagend, startete Brooke den Wagen. Der Motor heulte leise auf und sie legte den Rückwärtsgang ein, um aus der Garage auszuparken. Die Garage war fast so groß wie Veronicas und Dans Wohnung. Darüber musste sie selbst immer schmunzeln. Ronnie und Dan waren nicht mit Geld gestopft so wie sie. Sie mussten sich ihre Verdienste hart erarbeiten und sie beneidete die beiden oft darum. Brooke hatte als Kind den Luxus genossen, aber je älter sie wurde und je öfter sich die Partner ihrer Mutter wechselten, desto mehr hasste sie das Geld, dass sie besaß. In den letzten Jahren hatte sich Brooke soweit von Victorias Geld abgenabelt, dass sie, sobald sie aufs College ging, einen Job annehmen konnte und ihr eigenes Leben begann. Sie war auf das „Davis-Vermögen" nicht angewiesen. Keinesfalls. Und über das, war sie stolz.

Die Strecke schien endlos lang zu sein, obwohl sie erst seit 5 Minuten unterwegs war. Von ihrem Haus bis zum Tric, musste sie über den Highway 562 fahren und diese Strecke zog sich immer endlos lange. Es waren etwa 15 Kilometer, doch man musste hier tierisch aufpassen, keinen Hirschen oder eine Antilope als Kühlerfigur zu haben, darum konnte man hier kaum schnell fahren. Brooke sah das erste Verkehrsschild, dass darauf hinwies, dass die Straße oft von Hirschen oder Rehen gekreuzt wird. Als ob das nicht jeder der Einheimischen wissen würde. Im Radio spielte nur neuer Pop-Mist der neuesten blondierten Schulmädchenimitationen. Brooke hasste diesen Chartsmist, der im Radio auf und ab spielte. Diese Püppchen waren nur auf Geld aus und vergaßen die Seele und das Gefühl, das gute Musik vermittelt total. Darum liebte sie Rock-Musik. Jede Art davon. Und nun legte sie eine CD ein und drehte die Lautstärke voll auf. Aus den Boxen dröhnte nun die Musik und umhüllte das Innere des gesamten Wagens. So verliefen die 15 Kilometer wenigstens ertragbar.


End file.
